


The Final Act (w podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois brings to Ciel a proposal that will ensure that both he and Ciel gain the revenge they crave, and will allow both of their contracts to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LINK TO PODFIC:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iwz2r9k097dsocu/THE_FINAL_ACT.mp3

(This fic was written in response to a prompt request by crazyforbbfanfic. The beginning is a bit shorter than most of my stories, as I put much responsibility on the reader to know where in the second season these events unfold, and how. I do not describe the first segment in much detail as I usually do, not needing to build up what the anime already provided. So this one has a bit of a different flavor it it in the scope of my general writing. The pairing is also one that I have never written before, having never favored it. I am glad for the experience, however, as an author. All that being said, enjoy my first fic involving Alois/Ciel. 

))))

Ciel tore the invitation in half once, twice, and then let the pieces fall onto his desk. A private ball at the Trancy Estate? The little blond brat might as well have sent him a letter saying 'I've laid a trap for you, please come quietly' in large, unavoidable print. It was obvious that Alois and Claude were planning to confront Sebastian and himself, and Ciel Phantomhive was never one to back away from a blatant challenge.

"Sebastian, it seems we have a 'ball' to attend at the Trancy Manor." Ciel said, his eyes glinting.

"Oh, but I thought you hated dancing, my lord." Sebastian replied, smiling wickedly.

"You're correct," the boy said, getting up from his seat and heading toward the door, "but I have a very capable stand-in. Isn't that right?"

His butler opened the office door for him and bowed.

"Absolutely, young master."

"Indeed," Ciel said, strolling down the hallway, "in a fight, a dog will always crush a spider."

"Well-said, my lord."

"I'll admit I've only met Alois once and I'm ready to kill him with my own hands."

"So you shall, my lord." Sebastian affirmed, following close behind Ciel as they walked down the hallway. Ciel glanced to the side as they passed a mirror on the wall. He was just tall enough to see his own face.

"He'll put up a good fight, the brat." He muttered.

"Perhaps," Sebastian commented thoughtfully, "though I could see it going the other way, and young Alois begging for mercy at the end, like a pathetic wretch."

Ciel gave a short, mirthless laugh.

"You know, you're right. I could see both outcomes clearly as well. That makes it even more enticing, wondering which it will be when it comes to it."

"We'll both have to wait and see."

)))

The 'pleasantries' of their arrival at the Trancy estate passed very quickly; just a short greeting from both parties before they were led to the battlefield. The ancient fighting board was just the sort of theatrical setting Ciel would have expected from Alois. It seemed that on some level he and his enemy thought alike, as it was Alois who suggested that Claude and Sebastian be the ones to 'dance' upon the field. Ciel agreed, placing full confidence in his butler and taking a seat in the observatory.

The first round had Ciel on pins and needles, though he would take that truth to the grave before he ever admitted it. He had seen Sebastian fight against a number of human opponents before, but never against foes of his own kind. All memory of Sebastian's fight with Ash the angel had been lost, and Ciel was not even aware it was gone. This battle was riveting, and terrifying, and exciting all at once. When the loud bell tolled out tea, and Claude reminded Sebastian about the time, Ciel realized that he had been gripping the seat cushion. He had to relax and inconspicuously flex his fingers to ease the ache.

While Sebastian and Claude made an impressive show of whipping baking ingredients at one another down below, Alois came over to slip onto the seat beside Ciel.

"Quite a bit of rubbish, isn't it?" He asked, frowning down at them. "Such childish behavior from two grown men, it's quite despicable!"

"They aren't men." Ciel reminded him stiffly.

"Well, they certainly look like men." Alois grumbled, "You'd think they would act like it."

"They are demons. They act on selfish impulse, the end."

Alois pursed his lips at Ciel, pouting.

"You're a real stick-in-the-mud."

Ciel turned his head to look Alois in the eye.

"What do you want, Alois?" He asked firmly, making it clear that until the fight was won he had no desire to be near the boy.

"Never learned to play nice, did you?" Alois asked, with a crazed little chuckle. "Besides, I believe I've said over and over that what I want…is you."

Ciel sighed wearily and continued to stare down at the theatrics taking place between the apron-clad butlers and their cake batter.

"Yes, at best an ambiguous statement. I have no understanding of its context."

Alois whistled and leaned back on the seat, crossing his legs and bobbing his foot up and down. Ciel sneered inwardly at the disgustingly high cut of his velvet shorts. There were limits of propriety and modesty, even for young boys like them.

"You sure do use a lot of fancy words," Alois said, and Ciel noticed that his accent seemed different, rougher, "I'm just lucky to get the gist of what you say."

"It was just the way I was raised. Now either answer me, or shut up and leave me alone. You're not deserving of my words."

"So cold!" Alois said in mock hurt. Ciel never moved his head to look in Alois' direction, his tone implying that Alois was not only wasting his time and his breath, but was not worth the effort of lifting his eyes to look at him.

"Why do you pretend to be one of us?" Ciel asked. Alois leaned forward, knees still crossed, trying to meet Ciel's distant eyes.

"Eh? One of who?" He asked.

"Noblemen." Ciel replied. "You're clearly putting on that fake suave accent to try and fool everyone. No doubt your own demon had to tutor you on how to pronounce your words like we of the true higher classes. Just now you slipped back into your original backwater-country class accent. I knew you were a fraud, but I never considered that even your voice was a lie. Foolish of me, I probably should have."

Alois was silent for a moment after Ciel's speech. Even out of the corner of his eye, Ciel could tell that Alois seemed genuinely put out by his words. Not that he cared for one moment if he was. Finally the other boy spoke, his true accent taking full control now.

"Not much gets past you, eh? When Claude first told me about you, I had no idea you were so smart. I thought you were just another puffed-up rich bloke who had a demon to serve his every whim."

Now Ciel looked at Alois for the first time since the boy had joined him on the seat.

"What did you say? Claude told you about me?" He asked, truly surprised. How could Claude have been able to do that?

Alois smiled, and tossed his head back.

"Oh, Claude knew all about you when we first made our contract. He's the one who made me realize that I needed you if I were to truly get what I want."

Ciel was a split second away from demanding that Alois tell him more, when the boy leaned over toward Ciel, sliding an arm around his shoulders and whispering into his ear,

"Do you really want to know what I mean when I say I 'want' you?" He stroked the tip of one finger down Ciel's cheek, and Ciel felt a chill run down his spine and worm its way into the pit of his stomach where it lay like a stone. "I mean I want to have you sprawled out naked beneath me, all sweaty and panting my name. What else did you think I meant?"

Ciel flushed red instantly with discomfort and anger. He pulled himself away from Alois and snarled,

"What the hell are you playing at? Are you so deluded that you think I'd ever agree to do something so debasing?!"

Alois managed to slide his hand up Ciel's knee as he answered,

"I think you'll agree to it if you'll listen to my terms."

Ciel slapped Alois' hand away, and the boy made an over-exaggerated whine and rubbed it.

"Damn your terms! I'll never let you touch me!"

"You have no idea what you're missing." Alois said, lifting his affronted hand to his mouth and licking it slowly with his marked tongue. Ciel scoffed and turned his head away.

"You are the most vulgar person I've met in my life."

"Perhaps," Alois said, inching even closer to Ciel, who flinched, "but that's why I'm so good between the sheets."

"Please stop insulting me with your lowly suggestions." Ciel said, "It's all for naught; I'll never give myself to anyone, least of all a filthy brat like you."

"Not even if I offered to pay you?"

Ciel gave a small snarl as Alois began pawing at his waist. He had just about reached his level of tolerance with the boy's liberties. He stared down at Alois' hand as if willing it to rot off his arm, then turned his hatred-filled eyes up to stare into the boy's aqua eyes. Even Alois couldn't deny the look of absolute authority, and he caught Ciel's unspoken command. He took his hands away. After his wish was obeyed, Ciel spoke again.

"There is no price high enough for what you're asking of me."

Alois sat back and crossed his legs once more, trying to look casual, but there was a glint in his eyes.

"What if the price…was my death?"

Ciel was taken aback. He had definitely not seen that one coming.

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused. Alois grinned deviously.

"Oh yes, you heard me; if you let me have you, my life will end. Is that not a fitting price?"

Ciel was silent, completely dumbfounded and still suspicious. For someone offering to essentially commit suicide for something so trivial as physical pleasure, Alois seemed in good spirits.

"What on earth are you saying? Have you gone mad?"

"Not at all." Alois answered, then cocked his head as if considering. "Well, not completely anyway." He gave a laugh that grated on Ciel's ears with its crazed ringing. "I figured it all out last night; if I get you in my bed, then my goal will be complete. After that, Claude will be entitled to take my soul, and I'll be gone. Do you understand?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Your main purpose of contracting Claude was to spend a night with me? Truly? That seems a poor waste of your soul."

"No, you don't understand," Alois responded, running a hand down his chest absentmindedly. "This isn't really about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that you're arrogant enough to assume that you'd be worth me throwing away my soul just for a tumble. But no, not even the great Ciel Phantomhive is worth that. You see, I want your butler to watch."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he acted on instinct, seizing Alois by his collar and bringing their faces close together.

"What the hell?! Is there no end to your depravity and your twisted logic?! What could Sebastian's presence possibly do to change anything?!"

Alois grinned at Ciel's seething expression, and their faces were so close that he blew out a little breath, and it hit Ciel's lips. The boy's lip curled and his blue eyes flickered in anger.

"You see, Ciel. It is from Sebastian that I want to extract my revenge."

Ciel's anger eased away in favor of confusion.

"What did Sebastian do to you?" Ciel asked, truly curious. Alois' face went dark for the first time, like a shadow had fallen across his eyes and his mind had drifted to a terrible place.

"Everything." He said in a low whisper.

Ciel released him, and sat back, having collected himself.

"So let me get this straight," He said, "you want me to 'tumble' with you, while Sebastian watches, and then Claude will end your life?"

"That's exactly it." Alois said, his face having brightened again in an instant. "You see, I'll have no other way to keep myself alive. Once Sebastian sees what I'm going to do to you, my revenge will be complete, and my contract with Claude will be fulfilled. And not just mine…"

Ciel drew in a breath suddenly as the truth hit him.

"And my own contract with Sebastian…will be finished…"

"That's right; because your revenge will be against me. If I'm dead, so are you."

Ciel found himself thinking hard. The brat actually had worked it all out. It made sense. At least, most of it…

"Tell me why you want revenge against Sebastian, and perhaps I'll…consider what you're proposing."

"Truly?!" Alois all but cried out, bouncing a bit as he turned on the seat to face Ciel directly.

"If I am to be killed shortly after, what is the harm in committing one shameful act in pursuit of vengeance? I have already committed quite a few."

Alois scooted closer to Ciel, trying his luck again after hearing Ciel's words.

"He killed my family." He whispered, seriously. "He set fire to my village when I was just a tike, and I lost everyone. I was the only one who survived. Because I lost them all, I ended up in the bed of an old pervert who used me in every way possible. It's all because of Sebastian."

Ciel sat and listened in stunned silence. He knew nothing about Sebastian's past, nor had he ever cared. What Alois was saying was very possible. No…the look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice…Ciel knew that he was not lying. He knew all too well that look of despair and pain that he saw in Alois, and he had to struggle to keep his breathing still. For some reason the thought of Sebastian doing something like that was horrific. Ciel had seen him do horrific things before, but those had been for a purpose, a goal, and under his own instructions. Somehow thinking of Sebastian in his true nature, running rampant and killing for souls…Ciel had never let himself think on that too often even though he knew it must be the truth.

"I would have to order him to watch?" Ciel asked softly, "But how would that accomplish what you're wanting? Wouldn't you rather Claude kill him?"

"Oh no," Alois worked his arm around Ciel's waist and Ciel stiffly let him pull him closer, "if I just had Claude kill him it would be too quick, too easy. And I want him to suffer. He took something dear to me, so I'll take something dear of his."

Ciel actually gave a little laugh.

"Don't you know anything about demons? Sebastian doesn't consider me dear at all. He'll probably thank you ten times over for making it possible to fulfill our contract. That's the only reason he's with me; because he craves my soul, don't you get it? It was a nice plan in your mind, but I'm afraid there's no way it could work."

"If that's what you think, then say yes to me and find out yourself." Alois whispered in his ear. Ciel shivered as the other boy's tongue darted out and touched the sensitive skin of his lobe. They sat like that for a few moments longer, Ciel's mind working frantically, turning over every option, every outcome. Finally, he made his decision. He stood up, shaking Alois off.

"Sebastian!" He called, his young voice echoing strongly across the battlefield. In an instant his butler was standing before him, having hastily removed his apron on the way up.

"Yes, master?"

"Change of plans." This was all the information that Ciel provided, and then turned to Alois, who grinned wildly.

"Claude, get up here now!" He all but screamed, and Claude appeared as well. "We're going to the master bedroom; go and prepare it in the way I like before we arrive."

"Yes, your highness." Claude answered, bowing before turning and darting toward the manor.

"What exactly have you two been discussing up here, my lord?" Sebastian asked, unable to hide his apparent curiosity.

"All in good time." Ciel said, turning to follow Alois, who was heading down the mighty stairs that descended the observatory. There was a moment when Alois' head disappeared, and Sebastian spoke.

"The master bedroom, is it?"

"Yes."

"Why would we be heading there, master?"

"That is none of your concern. Not yet," Ciel added, and then spoke softer, "before we get there I want you to find a weapon for me. When I ask for it, I expect you to give it to me."

He could feel Sebastian's smile from behind him, and knew that the comment had eased the closest sensation to jitters that the demon felt.

"Of course, young master."

However Ciel tried to appear to Sebastian and Alois as they made their way through the Trancy manor, he was a complete wreck within himself. He understood why he was doing this, he did, but he was terrified. He remembered what those men had done to him when he was ten years old, and now he was willingly putting himself in the same position again with the one person he hated the most in the world. It sounded ludicrous. However he knew it made sense to go through with it. Sebastian would be there. It was somehow reassuring rather than awkward to know that he'd be observing the entire scene. Ciel had made an agreement with Alois, but Sebastian would be there in case he panicked and changed his mind. At the moment, Ciel was not sure that he would be able to keep that from happening. But this was all for the sake of trying. Should Alois be wrong about Sebastian, and his revenge not be truly taken…Ciel had a plan for that outcome, or any outcome. Ciel Phantomhive never made a deal without a backup plan, or two. In this case, both plans were the same.

"I'm so excited." Alois said over his shoulder, and Ciel noticed that he was looking at Sebastian, not him. The boy really did believe that Ciel was something special to the demon. Ciel grinned inwardly; if only he were than lucky. His life was too cruel to allow any kindness or fondness, let alone from a being who projected perfection. That handsome face and body were only a costume that the demon wore to entice Ciel, and the boy knew it. This knowledge had not kept him from having certain thoughts, of course, but he had always dismissed them.

Now he was considering Alois' conclusion that it would actually hurt Sebastian to watch Ciel be so used by another. Ciel was convinced that Sebastian would find it amusing if nothing else; he was the epitome of carnal, and would no doubt enjoy it.

"I wonder what has our young rival so worked up." Sebastian whispered, conversationally.

"Not going to work, Sebastian." Ciel said, shutting down the demon's second attempt at finding out what had been arranged between the two of them. They fell silent again, and a few moments later they were standing at the door to the master bedroom. Claude opened the door from the inside, and ushered them in. Ciel swallowed when he saw the interior. It was awash in the glow of many candles. Hundreds of them had been lit and stacked all over the room. The curtains were drawn to block out the light of the afternoon sun, and the bed had been stripped to all but a single sheet. The door closed like the fall of a sentencing gavel behind them, and Ciel had to swallow again to try and calm himself.

"Now, gents," Alois said, slipping an arm through Ciel's and turning them to face the pair of demon butlers, "we have a little something to tell you. Ciel, do you want to, or should I?"

Ciel held his head high and looked Sebastian dead on as he stated clearly,

"After this evening has passed, our time together will be at its end."

Sebastian's expression changed to one of skepticism, surprise, and excitement as he waited for his master to expound on the intriguing statement.

"Both you, and Claude, will be masterless before sunrise tomorrow."

"How is this possible?" Claude asked, his expression never having changed, and his voice still calm and even.

"We'll both have our revenge!" Alois blurted, rubbing the side of his head against Ciel's.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, unable to keep silent. Alois began to answer him, but Ciel cut him off.

"Neither of you require an explanation. If it does not become clear to you very quickly, then I believe our conclusions will have been in error," Ciel turned to glare at Alois as he finished, "and I will call off the deal."

"Aw, but how are we going to know if it's working or not?" He whined.

"Sebastian never lies," Ciel answered, "and if you're right, I'll be able to read it on his face."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, as did Claude's. It was not often that they were not involved in their masters' plans. It felt uncomfortable to be in the dark.

"Alright," Alois consented, "so, can we start playing?"

"If you wish."

Alois giggled and immediately pushed Ciel backwards onto the mattress, landing atop him. Ciel saw Sebastian jerk forward out of the corner of his eye.

"Stay back, Sebastian." He said calmly, as Alois began smothering his cheeks and neck with kisses. He saw complete and utter confusion in his butler's eyes.

"But…young master…" He said softly, his tone gentle and concerned.

"You heard me, Sebastian." Ciel said, unable to hide his cringing as Alois began pulling his jacket and vest from him. "You will stand there, and not interfere. That is an order."

"Same goes for you, Claude." Alois said, like an afterthought, as he all but ripped Ciel's shirt up and over his head.

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied, seemingly disinterested. Sebastian took a little longer to answer, his eyes exuding horror and…pain. 'Damn Alois,' Ciel thought, as that expression went straight to his heart, 'he just had to be right.'

"As you wish…my lord." He breathed, moving back to stand beside Claude, along the wall closest to the bed. Alois had managed to strip Ciel from the waist up, and was now running his hands up and down Ciel's bare chest, as the other shivered and jumped beneath him.

"Now, then, Ciel," Alois said cheerfully, "are you ready for our final act?"

Ciel turned his blank eyes to meet Alois', and stated, in a low and almost tired voice,

"Go to hell."

Alois leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"I'll see you there."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel tried to stay calm as flashes of the worst memories of his life attacked him, brought on by the eager hands groping his flesh. Alois, now given free reign, was wasting no time. No finesse, no sweet words, no illusion of romance or seduction; just one boy determined to gain as much pleasure as he could from Ciel, and as much pain as that act could cause Sebastian.

"You can't just lie there like a corpse!" Alois complained after a minute or two of fondling, and pulled Ciel further into the bed, making him sit up.

"I don't believe there were any specific criteria for how I was supposed to act." Ciel responded, flinching as Alois' hand touched a ticklish spot on his abdomen.

"You could at least try to relax and enjoy yourself." Alois said, leaning in to lick Ciel's ear as he had done the first night they met. "If this is to be the last thing we shall both know on this earth, don't you want it to feel good?"

Ciel couldn't wrap his head around the idea of actually trying to feel good beneath the other's hands, and merely shrugged a bit.

"Awww, let me convince you." Alois moaned, and with no warning, began to devour Ciel's neck. Ciel could not help but give a small gasp. That actually felt…rather pleasant…even if Alois was going at it like a starving dog. Ciel closed his eyes, and focused on how uncomfortable it was to be in bed with his shoes still on; anything to keep from responding to Alois' assault on his senses.

"Your skin smells so good." Alois murmured into the crook of his neck, "And it's soft, like a girl's."

"Shut up." Ciel let the words slip out as naturally as breathing.

"That's not a bad thing, you know." Alois said, and drew back for an instant. "Undress me."

"What?"

"Undress me."

Ciel bit his lip, unused to being told what to do. Knowing it would be fruitless to refuse, Ciel reached out and yanked at the silk tied in a large black bow around Alois' neck. It came loose at once and he tossed it. Next, he had to shift closer on his knees to be able to slide the jacket off his shoulders, letting it join the silk somewhere on the floor beside the bed. Alois' arms came up to loop around his neck as he began on the buttons of his vest, leaving it open and starting at once on the shirt beneath. There was a stiffness to his movements, but Alois seemed not to care. Finally he pushed both vest and shirt down his arms, leaving them both bare from the waist up.

"I think we've been in our shoes long enough, don't you?" Ciel asked, to take attention away from his blushing cheeks. They both kicked off their shoes, and while they were at it they stripped off their socks as well. Ciel took this opportunity to glance up at Sebastian. He looked stone-faced, and miserable. Exactly what Alois wanted. Ciel was beginning to realize that Sebastian must really be affected by this. While his heart wanted to believe it was because Sebastian cared, his logic could not accept it and so he had no idea what to think about the demon's reaction.

"Just look at him," Alois whispered very quietly into his ear, sliding up behind him and wrapping his slender legs around Ciel's waist, and his arms around Ciel's chest, "we've barely done anything and I think this is just about killing him."

"I guess that means you were right." Ciel whispered back, "He must care…at least enough to be hurt by this."

"Wonderful." Alois sighed, pulling Ciel back against him. Ciel's lips parted ever so slightly as their skin made contact. It had been so long since anyone had touched his skin directly. Fingers crawled up his chest and began rubbing over his nipples. Ciel twitched noticeably, and his eyes closed, trying not to be revolted.

"Master." Sebastian's voice startled him a bit, and his eyes flew open. Sebastian was a foot or two closer, with Claude's arm thrown in front of him to stop him coming any nearer.

"Sebastian, I told you to stay back. It was a direct order. Do not test me."

The butler bowed his head, his eyes filled with anger, and he retreated back the one or two steps he had moved forward.

"Naughty, isn't he?" Alois laughed, and he pulled on Ciel's chin to make him twist his head. The next instant his mouth was on Ciel's and he was kissing him deeply. Ciel jerked at first but then remembered, as he had to keep reminding himself, that he had agreed to this and then he forced himself to relax. It was wet, messy, and unlike anything Ciel had experienced before. The men who had violated him all that time ago had never bothered with kissing him. It had been another area of him that they wanted.

He kept his eyes closed, and so he did not see Alois staring straight at Sebastian through the kiss, and raise a smirking eyebrow. Nor did he see Sebastian's hands clench into fists, and his aura pulse a misty green for a moment. When Alois pulled away, Ciel could not help but sputter a bit.

"You could've warned me first." He said, wiping his mouth.

"It's not very nice to wipe someone's kiss away." Alois complained, and then the arms and legs untwined from around Ciel, and Alois moved back on the bed. "Come here, then."

Ciel lay down beside him, and Alois kissed him again, this time grabbing fistfuls of Ciel's hair. On instinct that he didn't know he had, Ciel began to kiss back. It was strange…familiar even though he had never done it. Primal, even. The entire situation was wrong, uncomfortable, and yet something in his flesh was responding to the closeness of another. He had been closed off for so very long that he had forgotten what it was like to be held, and he had certainly never been touched like this before.

"Hmm, that's more like it." Alois purred against his lips as Ciel began to kiss back. He ran his hands up and down Ciel's back, and let them settle on his rump. Ciel jumped a bit, as he did every time Alois pushed a new unguarded boundary. Those hands squeezed the two firm mounds over and over, then gave one a little smack. Ciel made a sound into Alois' mouth, and pulled back. He opened his mouth to complain, but Alois placed a single finger on his lips, quieting him.

"Now, now, don't forget our deal."

Ciel frowned as Alois let his hands wander to the front of his waist, and dip lower to fiddle with the buttons on his shorts. Ciel let Alois slide them down his legs, gasping when Alois caught his undershorts along with them, leaving Ciel completely bare. He shifted his legs just so, hiding himself with as much dignity as possible, though he knew it was ultimately pointless.

"Clever." Alois piped, and rolled Ciel slightly to lie on his back. "No hiding now, Ciel."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ciel bit out, as Alois ran his eyes up and down the length of his exposed body.

"You're beautiful, you know." Alois said, leaning over him and licking his collarbone. "I'll be good to you. Why don't we try to make you hard? I'd hoped my kissing would be enough for that, but apparently you need more convincing."

Ciel held back a harsh comment as Alois began trailing his fingers lightly down his body. He kept his breathing steady, trying not to gasp at the sensitivity of his flesh. The touches were so faint, so teasing, that it sent thrills through his nerves. After a few passes up and down his chest and belly, Alois pressed the tip of his finger to one of Ciel's nipples.

"I've never known these to fail me." Alois said with a grin, and he began to rub the nipple slowly and lightly with his finger. The slight pressure made Ciel's breath hitch in his throat. It felt good, and there was a stirring in his flesh. Alois began the same treatment on his other nipple, and Ciel couldn't keep his breath from slipping out more erratically. He'd had no idea that his nipples could make him feel so much.

"You like that?" Alois asked, leaning down and placing a thick wet kiss in the center of Ciel's chest. Ciel did not answer, but he bit his lip slightly with concentration. He felt himself getting hard, and he hated himself for it. A sharp gasp left him as Alois suddenly latched onto one of his nipples with his mouth and began sucking, hard. Ciel's back arched off the bed before he could think, and his hands flew to tangle in Alois' blond hair. It was incredible; like the sensations were flooding straight down his body and into his member. Alois hummed triumphantly against his skin, and Ciel shivered as the sound vibrated through him. Alois abruptly switched to his other nipple, and Ciel gasped again, feeling his pleasure redouble and his cock harden. Alois pinched the first nipple, making Ciel yank on his hair in surprise. The blond boy pulled back to look down into Ciel's flushed face, his own a bit pink as well.

"That's better." He smirked, cupping Ciel's cheek and leaning down for a quick kiss. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." He slid down Ciel's body, stopping by his knees and staring between his slender legs.

"Looks like you're ready to go now." He said gleefully, running his hands up and down Ciel's thighs, making him twitch. Ciel wanted to believe that he did not want Alois' hands on him, wanted to deny that his cock was eager to be touched by anyone at the moment, but his flesh spoke for him as it stood tall and blushing. Alois, never being one to spare a moment, wrapped his hand around it and began stroking lightly. Ciel let out a breath and froze. The friction was delightful, and teasing, but so very good. He panted quietly as Alois let out a small 'awww' and watched his own hand.

Ciel, feeling embarrassed and not sure where to look, cast his eyes over toward Sebastian. He was no longer standing calmly beside Claude; instead he was pinned against the wall by the other's butler's arm. Apparently he had tried to interfere again, and Claude had subdued him. His face was pure agony, his eyebrows drawn in tight, his teeth clenched, and his hands digging into Claude's arm. His pained eyes met Ciel's, and the boy shook his head ever so slightly. Alois took notice of the exchange, and spoke.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" He asked tauntingly, "Upset that you can't keep in him all for yourself?"

Sebastian snarled, his eyes flashing red and he strained a bit beneath Claude's arm.

"Easy, Sebastian." Ciel said, though his voice was breathless from the pleasure Alois' hand was bringing him. "This will be over soon enough."

"Not if I have my way." Alois said, suddenly gripping him tightly. Ciel gave a little cry, and his hips bucked. "I'll make you last as long as you can. I like to drag out the pleasure for as long as possible."

Ciel bit his lip harder as Alois began pumping him in excruciatingly slow stroked, keeping his grip tight almost to the point of pain. It felt better than anything Ciel had ever done to himself, and he could not help but enjoy it, at least, his body did. By the look on Alois' face, he had a feeling that the boy was as good as his word; this would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It took mere moments for Ciel to give up on his stoic act and begin moaning beneath Alois' experienced hands. His length was stroked, and his tender sac was cupped, driving him mad. He moved his head listlessly back and forth on the pillow, feeling incredible and miserable all at once.

"Ciel Phantomhive is a real deviant after all." Alois said after a moment or two, "A real taste of pleasure and he can't stay silent."

"I'm not…a deviant…" Ciel gasped, clutching the bed sheet as Alois pressed the pad of his thumb against the tip of his cock.

"Of course not," Alois teased, "but you will be, once I'm through with you." He eased his hands from Ciel's member and spread his legs wider, settling himself between them. Without warning, he bent down and swallowed Ciel's cock whole.

"Oh God!" Ciel choked out, his blue eyes going huge in surprise before squeezing shut in pleasure. It was unlike anything he had felt before; so hot and wet, the pressure engulfing him and Alois' slick tongue squirming around his length. His hips bucked, and Alois held them down firmly. "Mercy…" Ciel whispered, his head going back as he arched. Alois played with him in this way for long moments, teasing him by pulling back and just licking up and down his length, then thrusting his mouth down upon him harshly to the point where Ciel thought he would explode. He always pulled back just in time, leaving Ciel panting and wanting more. Finally, he pulled back entirely and looked down into Ciel's very red face, meeting his half-lidded eyes with a smug grin.

"Do you want to come, Ciel?" He asked, poking at his swollen sac gently with one finger, "If so, you'll have to ask me for it."

Ciel's far-away aroused expression shifted into one of anger and frustration. He shook his head weakly but firmly.

"Like hell I'll ever look you in the eye and ask for something like that."

Alois stroked his hips and pursed his lips in a pout.

"Then I guess you won't come tonight."

"I don't need you for that." Ciel said obstinately, and he boldly seized his cock in his own hand and began stroking. Alois pulled back, watching with interest. Ciel closed his eyes, letting his mind concentrate purely on the familiar touch of his own hand, and distance himself from the situation. He let out slow, measured breaths, little whimpers escaping him when he felt himself grow close.

"I'd stop you just to teach you a lesson…but you're putting on quite a good show."

Alois commented, rubbing his own hardness through his shorts. A second later he sat back and pulled them off entirely, letting his fingers stroke along his length as he watched Ciel at work.

)))

Sebastian once more tried to push against Claude's arm as Alois began sucking his master. The other demon held him firm, and looked at him curiously.

"What is your goal in struggling?" He asked softly, so low that the boys in the bed would not hear him.

"I hope to save my master from this humiliation." Sebastian hissed, also keeping his voice quiet.

"It was his decision to make, and the fact that you're trying to interfere shows what little regard you have for your master's orders, not to mention your contract."

Sebastian glared at Claude, feeling a deep-seated urge to knock the glasses right off his nose.

"He didn't know what he was agreeing to. I have no idea why he's allowing this; he hates to be touched by anyone. With good reason. My job is to protect him…not let him suffer."

"Your job is to follow his orders." Claude reminded him, "He told you not to interfere."

"He's mine." Sebastian said, without thinking. "No one else should…"

He let out a small cleansing breath as he trailed off, and then remained silent, watching as Ciel began to toss his head on the pillow beneath Alois' skilled mouth. The little filthy brat was not worthy to see his beautiful master like this. No one was. No one but him. If he could not see Ciel in the throes of pleasure, no one should. Sebastian felt anger burning deep inside him, wanting to release and lash out at the one currently pleasing his master's flesh. Damn that Alois. Sebastian's only comfort was that he would end up in hell along with them all.

"I have to wonder how any of this is going to fulfill our contracts." Sebastian whispered angrily, and Claude seemed to smirk slightly.

"That is exactly the point; if you did know then this wouldn't work."

)))

Ciel felt his cock pulse in his hand, and he arched as he spilled his pleasure, and his shame. It was a hollow kind of goodness, one that left him feeling empty and satisfied at the same time, confusing him. As his heart had not been in the masturbation, he recovered rather quickly, especially when he realized what Alois was doing. The other boy was stroking his own member, having discarded his shorts. Ciel could not help but glance down to measure up his size against his own. It was an innate male curiosity to know whether or not he was larger than his fellows. Ciel was pleased to see that he was neither larger nor smaller, but almost the same. Alois' was a bit thicker around and not as long as his own, but otherwise they were very close in size.

"Getting a good look, eh?" Alois piped at him, raising his hips into the air dramatically for a second or two as he stroked. "I think you can do better than that; after all, you just came, and I haven't."

Alois moved, keeping one hand on his cock, and pulled at Ciel's arm to make him sit up. Ciel obeyed, his heart still thumping from his empty orgasm and his head spinning from being made to move so quickly. He found himself pressed against the headboard, sitting up straight, with Alois straddling him on his knees, his cock a few inches from Ciel's panting mouth.

"I think you know what I want you to do to me." Alois said, swaying his hips so that his member bobbed in the air. Ciel sneered, turning his head away. He knew it was pointless, but he could not give in so easily. Alois' hand seized his chin, and in the same instant forced himself into Ciel's mouth while a loud scuffling sound came from the direction of their butlers. Ciel would have looked over at them had he not been trying to keep his stomach from lurching. It was not the boy's taste or scent that troubled him, but his size. While he was not exactly huge, he was larger than anything that Ciel had just put in his mouth before, and it made it hard for him to keep from gagging. Nevertheless, he made a retching sound almost at once, and he heard a grunt that he recognized as Sebastian's. His eyes began watering, but he managed to slide them over to look at Sebastian. He was curled over slightly, Claude's fist firmly planted in his stomach. He must have required severe intervention to keep him where he was. Ciel felt a twinge in his heart. He knew that they were both victims here, and it was so hard to think of Sebastian like that.

"You're mouth feels great!" Alois said in a rough voice, moving his hips back and forth. "Suck a bit, though, you're not doing anything!"

Ciel tried to do as he was told, but then Alois withdrew completely and he grabbed Ciel's chin as he coughed.

"No teeth! It's too rough! Hasn't anyone ever done this for you?" Alois cast an exaggerated, meaningful look over toward Sebastian. The demon had recovered from Claude's blow and now stood as before, pinned to the wall. He curled his lip as Alois looked at him, showing his fangs. Ciel shivered, bringing Alois' attention back to him. "Get back to it, then! And no teeth, remember!"

Alois thrust himself back into Ciel's mouth, and the boy focused very hard on trying to apply suction without digging his teeth into Alois' flesh. A thought came to him as he worked; all he'd have to do was snap his jaws shut and…no, even Alois didn't deserve that. It was an idea that settled in Ciel's mind, however, and he let the horror of it comfort him as he did his best to please his enemy. Alois eventually began to breathe faster, and gripped the headboard for support, leaning into Ciel's mouth as far as he could without gagging him.

"That's right…you've got it now…wiggle your tongue a bit…there you are…that's really good..!"

For endless moments Ciel continued to follow the panting instructions that came less and less as he caught on. He found Alois' taste different than he had thought it would be; slightly bitter of course, but mostly flavorless. It was not unpleasant, but not at all something that he had ever hoped to experience. Finally, Alois pulled back, gasping for air and trembling.

"You're a whole lot better than I thought you'd be." He said, kissing Ciel on the lips. "I thought you might try to castrate me, but then, you're smarter than that."

"The thought did cross my mind." Ciel admitted coldly. "But it would be pointless considering that we have mere hours left to live."

"True," Alois said, sliding down Ciel's body and pulling him down as he went, laying him on his back again, "but since you've left me intact, I'll show you what my cock can do for you."

Ciel's breath caught at the words, and he felt his heart plummet within him. He had known it was coming, and yet he had to fight to keep from trying to flee the room. His stomach churned and he had to swallow. Images of masked men and groping hands clouded his eyes, and he had to shake his head briefly to clear them. Alois lifted two fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them wetly and loudly. Ciel wondered what he was doing. The next second it became apparent as Alois placed the tips of his dripping fingers to Ciel's tight opening.

"What are you…" Ciel trailed off, still not knowing why Alois was doing this.

"I can't have you fight me all the way because you're not ready." Alois answered, sliding in one finger. Ciel's brow tightened, but was surprised that it didn't hurt. It felt extremely strange, and foreign, but it was not painful. Alois grinned, casting another look at Sebastian and licking his lips seductively at him.

"It's so very tight in here. I think I'll come just from pressing into him once."

Sebastian growled, and Ciel kept his eyes away, not wanting to see the anger or pain in his butler's no doubt blazing eyes. Alois worked on him until he was able to slide two fingers in an out comfortably. Ciel still couldn't say he enjoyed the sensation, but he couldn't say that it was dreadful either. When he was as ready as he could ever be, Alois withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself between Ciel's legs, hooking his knees and slinging them over his own hips. Ciel could not help but let out a very small sound of protest as he felt Alois' tip against him; every fiber of his being screamed out against this, and he found it hard to hold back his sense of self-preservation.

"Master…" Sebastian's soft, pleading voice broke through the web of fear, and put a stop to everything. Ciel risked a glance at him. He was still being pinned to the wall, but his wide eyes and parted lips spelled desperation. It frightened Ciel to see him look like that; he had never seen him so helpless.

"Hmm, being naughty again, are you?" Alois asked, rubbing himself against Ciel's tight muscle teasingly, "Ciel, perhaps you should remind you butler of his place so he doesn't try to interrupt again. Make it quick; I want to get on with this!"

Ciel met Sebastian's agonized eyes, and felt his own resolve crumble. If Sebastian felt that helpless, then he felt like there was no hope. He tried to muster up his commanding tone, but his voice came out weak and strained,

"Sebastian-."

"Please, my lord," Sebastian cut him off, as if unable to accept how scared he sounded, "not like this. There must be another way…please…don't give him this."

Ciel felt his throat tighten at the utter pleading in Sebastian's broken voice. Alois gave a little evil chuckle, and the sound struck something in Ciel. That one small action gave him a sudden flare of strength, and he girded his voice to speak calmly and clearly,

"The fact that you feel that way assures me that this is indeed the only way." He said to Sebastian, and even felt his lips twitch as he added, "And trust me, I've taken bigger cocks than his before."

"What? When did this happen?!" Alois demanded, sounding half interested, half annoyed.

"When I was ten." Ciel answered, without taking his eyes from his butler, "And I survived."

"It's going to hurt, master." Sebastian said softly, as if somehow this obvious fact would change both their minds. It was like he was grasping at something, anything, that might stay the inevitable. Ciel drew in a quick breath as more memories swirled around him. His voice broke somewhat as he spoke again,

"It's supposed to hurt, Sebastian. That's the point, can't you see by now?"

Sebastian's expression tightened in confusion, and then slowly relaxed into a resigned understanding. Ciel nodded ever so slightly.

"Oh…master…"

"No more talking!" Alois announced angrily, and instantly thrust himself forward into Ciel, breaching him harshly. Ciel cried out, then bit his lip hard against the pain. Sebastian snarled loudly, a terrible sound that did nothing to help Ciel at the moment. He could already feel tears pooling behind his tightly closed eyelids.

"Ugn…you're really, really tight! It's so good!" Alois blurted, his hands tightening on Ciel's knees. Ciel was just trying to keep from outright sobbing; it was excruciating, just as he remembered it. His hands jerked on the bed sheet, gripping and releasing at random through the pain. Alois gave him no time, but began moving in and out at his leisure which happened to be a fairly fast pace. A pained sound slipped past Ciel's lips, and without thinking he instantly turned toward his butler as though to call for help. He was startled to see Sebastian's entire body trembling violently in Claude's grasp. The other demon was having trouble keeping Sebastian in place as his muscles quivered with the desire to break free and rip Alois away from his young master. Ciel had never seen anyone tremble so visibly in his life, and while the sight was terrifying, it distracted him for a second from his own pain.

"Tell me how you feel, Ciel." Alois demanded softly, tearing Ciel's eyes away from Sebastian.

"It hurts, you bastard!" He bit out, grimacing.

"I can't help that." Alois said in a strained voice, continuing to plunder him. "It seems your special place is illusive."

"What…the hell..?" Ciel managed, before having to return to biting his lip.

"You have a good spot inside you." Alois panted, "Makes you feel like you're coming over and over."

Ciel fought hard to get out the single word,

"Bollocks!"

Alois just chuckled a bit hysterically at this, and made no further attempts to convince Ciel, but focused entirely on his own pleasure. As the painful moments wore on, Ciel felt his body adjusting. Alois was much smaller than the men who had taken him all that time ago, but it didn't matter to his small and unused body. There came a point where the pain ebbed away, but the 'special spot' which Alois had mentioned never made its presence known, and Ciel was convinced he was lying. He breathed easier when the pain eased, however, and he looked once more to Sebastian, mouthing the words 'I'm alright'. His butler appeared to disagree, still shaking so much that Claude's arms were trembling too.

"Ah! I'm there! I'm so close! Any second now! Oh! Ciel, you're so good!" Alois' stream of words hailed what Ciel saw as possibly the last moments they had left to live. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Alois tossed back his blond head, thrusting wildly, erratically. Ciel let himself relax as much as he could, seeing the end very near. It was so close he could almost taste his death; just a little longer…

"Ahhhh!" Alois stopped moving, leaving Ciel with a deep burn in his flesh, and spilling hot liquid within his walls. Ciel actually felt a tear roll down his cheek as he sensed his life at its final moments. The other boy was panting rapidly, and slumped down against him. His entire weight crushed Ciel, but he was not about to tell him to move; it was like death itself had come to smother him, and he was not about to try and lift it off. It could have been an eternity later before Alois' hot breath spoke into his ear,

"It's done then. Thank you, Ciel."

Ciel let the words roll from his tongue, almost warm and affectionate,

"Goodbye, Alois."

At that moment something cold and metallic slid into Ciel's palm. He knew what it was at once, and without having to think twice, he thrashed his hand up into the air and down, dragging the small knife along Alois' neck. He felt Alois gasp loudly, felt scalding blood splashing onto his hand, and then the weight was gone, leaving him cold and breathless. He sat up quickly feeling the world moving around him. It stilled just in time for Ciel to see Claude holding Alois' body like a child's in his arms, blood pouring from the wound Ciel had inflicted. Their mouths were sealed together like they were lovers, and Claude's hand was entangled in the boy's hair, holding his head. There was a sound like wind gusting through the room, and Alois' hand twitched, his spine arched sharply…and then his entire body went limp.

The next instant Ciel was being almost violently wrapped in a blanket. His face was pressed against black wool, hiding the horrifying scene from his view. His head was spinning, and he felt himself slipping away. Through the growing blackness he saw Sebastian's face over him, speaking words that drifted in and out of his weary ears, "Stay…with…me…"

Then all went black.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel was surrounded by warmth. Liquid heat engulfed and soothed his entire being. Was this…his death? It was more pleasant than he had imagined, wonderful, even. He felt weightless, his limbs drifting and his mind empty of all but how comfortable he was. All the same, he was a bit frightened to open his eyes. What would death look like? Was he in purgatory? Being kept eased and comfortable until his final judgment? But no, his soul was Sebastian's…so was this…how it felt to be with Sebastian? He had never let himself think about it before, the possibility that his soul would somehow live within the demon, and be aware. It certainly seemed like that was the case. If that were true, could he open his eyes?

"Young master?"

Sebastian's voice, speaking to him. Something touched his hand, and he recognized the shape of fingers.

"Open your eyes, young master, please."

He obeyed, slowly, and soft light penetrated his vision. It was warm, soft, and golden.

"Am I dead?" He whispered, his eyes drifting closed again. Something stroked his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"Wake and see for yourself, my young lord." Sebastian's voice suggested softly.

Ciel struggled to lift his eyelids completely. His vision adjusted to the dim light, and he was able to take in his surroundings. He was not dead. He was not in purgatory. He was in his bathroom, laying in a hot bath with Sebastian at his side. He was not dressed in his usual butler uniform, but in a simple shirt and pants that could have belonged to anyone. He looked so unlike himself, more relaxed and…human somehow. Oddly enough, he was still wearing his gloves. Ciel stared at his demon stupidly, dazed.

"What…what happened?" He asked wearily, lifting a hand from the delightful water to rub his forehead in confusion. Sebastian's hand came to rest on Ciel's head, his thumb stroking over the damp locks.

"How much do you remember?" He asked softly. Ciel concentrated, and a few final images came to him.

"I…I stabbed Alois…" He said uncertainly.

"Yes."

"With the knife you put into my hand. You followed my orders well."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Then…then…Claude…did he take Alois' soul? Is that what I saw?"

Sebastian sneered unpleasantly and nodded his head.

"I had hoped to inflict a great deal of pain on that urchin myself, but my first priority was you. Claude had swallowed his soul before I could run my hand through that filthy little body of his master's. And you…" Sebastian trailed off, running his thumb down to Ciel's ear, "…you required my attention."

They were silent for a moment before Ciel asked,

"Why am I still alive, Sebastian? Why did you not take my soul that instant? Our contract is fulfilled now."

"I won't let you go without getting a few answers first." Sebastian said coyly. "I want to know what drove you to such a low act. Very little can surprise me, but I was shocked. You, who are so proud and have slain men for slighting you. To watch you so willingly hand yourself over…why did you do it?"

Ciel was listening to Sebastian, but felt somehow far away, and instead of answering immediately, briefly thought how nice Sebastian's hand felt on his head, as the demon rarely touched him.

"I've done many low things in my life." He responded a time later, trying to be stubborn. "There was no reason for you to be so taken aback."

"You've never shared your body." Sebastian pointed out, "You've always recoiled when anyone touches you."

He let his fingers stroke freely through the long drenched hair at the back of his head, as if daring Ciel to lash out at him for it. Obviously he felt he deserved to caress Ciel without reprimand after what he had let Alois do to him. Ciel did not seem to have any intention of protesting. Rather the opposite; his eyes fluttered closed again as Sebastian kept on stroking his hair, as though he was enjoying the sensation.

"What could have possibly changed your mind?" Sebastian asked softly, "What could have twisted your mind into trusting that little…tramp," he all but spat the word, "with your precious body?"

Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian through hazy eyes, leaning into his hand openly.

"It was a way to end things swiftly," Ciel answered quietly, "I realized that I was tired of prolonging the inevitable. I wanted it all to be over, by any means necessary. It was as if I saw my life stretching out before me, year after year and battle after battle between you and Claude, and I just…it made my heart so weary."

Sebastian's expression softened at Ciel's heartfelt words. He had not spoken so freely like this before.

"I couldn't bear the thought of dragging it all out, and something just clicked in my brain. I couldn't handle it. After all this time, I finally reached my breaking point, Sebastian."

His voice trembled, making Sebastian's heart skip uncomfortably. He had only ever heard Ciel's voice do that when he was in a precarious position. The last time he had been battling Ash upon the bridge, and Ciel was being engulfed in the dark tendrils that had effortlessly immobilized a demon. It was never a good sign.

"I can't deny that I didn't surprise myself," Ciel finished, "but there you have it."

Ciel could see the intense concentration in his butler's face, and it made him feel important. For the first time since he had met Sebastian, he admitted to himself that he deeply cared what the demon thought about him. He would likely suck out his soul at any moment, and Ciel was no longer going to burden himself with worries or regrets. Sebastian's tight, serious look eased into one of…pain. He slowly cupped Ciel's face in both of his hands, and placed his forehead against Ciel's. The boy closed his eyes, his heart aching at the sound of Sebastian's gentle, helpless exhalation.

"Why…why did it have to be him..?" Sebastian murmured, "Were you to give yourself to anyone I had hoped it would be…someone you trusted."

Ciel said nothing, unsure of why Sebastian seemed to care so much about this subject. When he did not answer his butler pulled back, and lifted a single large towel to signify that he should get out of the bath. He did so, but his legs buckled beneath him. The demon caught him and easily lifted him away from the water, carrying him to the sturdy marble counter and seating him there. Ciel grinned slightly to himself, feeling very much like a child as he sat there next to the sink and he was rubbed down. When Sebastian was done drying his body he placed another towel on his head, drying his hair. Back and forth, his slender gloved hands moved the towel across Ciel's head, creating a soothing friction that made Ciel feel at ease. He still had to wonder what the point was, if Sebastian was going to eat his soul. Perhaps he just wanted the body he left behind to be clean.

As Sebastian continued to work on his hair, he stared into Ciel's face. The boy held his gaze, comfortable and unafraid. The utter faith in Ciel's demeanor, the sheer trust that was pouring from the relaxed wells of his eyes touched Sebastian deeply. Now, faced with death, Ciel Phantomhive was more at ease than he had been since Sebastian had met him. The demon's hands slowed to a stop, and the towel slid from Ciel's head to land on the counter. Sebastian leaned in, and placed the most tender of kisses against his master's lips.

When he withdrew, Ciel's eyes were brimming with tears, and his lips parted invitingly. Sebastian smoothed his young cheeks with his thumbs, and kissed him again, just as gently. Ciel let out a very small breath and pressed forward slowly into the kiss, opening his mouth wider. Sebastian let his tongue trace the delicate edges of Ciel's soft lips, delving within to coax Ciel's own tongue from its resting place. Careful, he reminded himself, he wanted this to be as gentle as he could manage.

Moments later he pulled back once more, looking down into Ciel's flushed face. Tears had spilled over his cheeks, and he was staring up at Sebastian with a mixture of desire and confusion.

"Why…" He breathed, choking and trying again, "I thought you were taking my soul…"

Sebastian realized that Ciel must have thought that the soul was drawn out through the mouth. He thought that when Sebastian kissed him, it was the end. The demon wrapped his arms around the confused child, and breathed in his freshly-washed scent deeply.

"No, master." He said, "My intentions are completely different."

Ciel lifted his slender arms to hold Sebastian against him, though they trembled. The demon scooped him gently from the counter top and carried him from the bathroom. When he reached the bedroom he laid Ciel in his bed and went with him, kneeling over his body. He kissed him again, slow and easy. The deep down of the comforter nearly swallowed Ciel as he relaxed into it, letting Sebastian kiss him. The boy's hands remained latched onto Sebastian's waist as he responded cautiously.

"I can't take you from this world," Sebastian said softly into Ciel's ear, "without showing you how this is supposed to be."

(TCB)


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel was overwhelmed by the tenderness Sebastian was showing him; his hands were so careful as they began to explore his body, his voice so low and soothing, his kisses so soft. He never would have thought that Sebastian would do something like this. If anything he had taken for granted that Sebastian would murder him as soon as look at him, given the chance. This air of kindness that he was giving Ciel with his sweet gestures was unbelievable to the boy. He gasped as Sebastian kissed his neck, only feather light in all his touches. He was barely applying any pressure wherever his hands and lips touched his skin.

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel asked quietly, tilting his head to the side to receive Sebastian's kisses.

"Because I am angry." Sebastian answered. His calm tone suggested otherwise, and Ciel had to stare up into his face to be sure that he wasn't joking. His expression was anything but angry; it was more sorrowful and yet somehow deeply tender. His warm red eyes were soft, gazing at Ciel with a depth of affection that Ciel could barely withstand.

"I…don't understand." Ciel said, his little brows drawing together in confusion. Sebastian lifted Ciel's head in his hands and kissed his mouth again, then both of his cheeks and even his small nose.

"I am angry that Alois Trancy was able to savor this sweet body before I was given the chance." Sebastian said against Ciel's temple, laying his head back down on the plush pillows that received it. "You are such a greedy child, indulging yourself with all the pleasures your wealth affords you…except for one…"

Before Ciel could begin to contemplate his words, Sebastian kissed him again, as if unbearably drawn to his lips. Ciel slowly kissed back, the urge to do so different than it had been with Alois. This time, he found he actually wanted to. It was not some innate awareness of ceremonial procedure; he was kissing his Sebastian because it was glorious. His butler's lips were so very soft moving against his own, so comforting. There was something in every move Sebastian made that soothed Ciel; this was a person…a being…a demon, who knew him intimately. His touches and kisses were so knowing, so understanding of what Ciel needed that it was breaking his heart. He could not fathom this sudden outpouring of tenderness, but found himself willing to drown in it all the same it was so warm and wonderful.

In the back of his mind Ciel knew that this was just a prelude to his death. Sebastian wanted to take his body before he took his soul, simple as that…or not…wouldn't it be more in his nature to be harsh? Just taking what he wanted without regard for how Ciel would react? He had a love for bloodshed and brutality, and Ciel had always known that his death at the demon's hands would be a long, painful one. He had braced himself for that day. Yet here Sebastian was, handling Ciel as though he were a precious item that might break should he be too rough. It was confusing, frightening, exciting…intoxicating in its soothing seduction.

Ciel was tired of thinking so much, especially when Sebastian's tongue was stroking slowly against his own and causing pleasant shivers to run down his body. He threw out any speculations or theories, and simply let himself be there with his demon, and enjoy what he was offering. He cared not how they had come to this, he was just content that they had. He found in a sudden moment of clarity that if there was anyone in the world that he would actually want to touch him before his death, it would be Sebastian Michealis.

"Oh master…" Sebastian muttered as he began pulling back the folds of the towel, baring Ciel's pale skin. "I'm going to erase any wrongdoing against this body. I shall fill you with pleasure until you understand what making love truly means, until you will beg to be touched rather than recoil."

Ciel breathed faster at Sebastian's soft promises. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Sebastian slowly slid the ever-present gloves from his hands. The first touch of his bare hands sent a thrill through Ciel's heart.

"I thought you demons enjoyed killing and violating," Ciel said, "why are you so angry about what Alois did to me? I thought your sadistic mind would like it."

Sebastian growled, and rubbed his soft cheek against Ciel's chest.

"I don't like people touching what's mine." He stated, turning his head to kiss Ciel's skin. "If anyone was to have you like that, it should have been me. I understand that you were free to make your own decisions on this matter, but it still angered me. While I and my kind do enjoy certain bloody acts, I have personally grown quite fond of you, and would never treat you in such a way. Not when it comes to this…"

Sebastian flicked his tongue against Ciel's soft nipple, and the boy gasped.

"I'll show you what it's like to be adored by someone who knows what you like, better than you do yourself."

The demon began to work his way down Ciel's body, stroking, kissing, and licking. Ciel felt his blood singing in his veins, his skin burning and seeking more and more of Sebastian's touch. His butler had been right; he knew exactly where and how to touch him to get him excited and flustered. When his long fingers began to tease Ciel's hard cock, he let out a little moan, and squirmed on the bed. Sebastian ministered to him knowingly, gripping him just tight enough to please him, just lightly enough not to hurt him. He murmured quiet encouragements to Ciel as he played his erection, occasionally licking or sucking at the tip. Ciel felt like he was losing his mind. His body had been gently coaxed to open and bloom beneath soft and unhurried hands, now it was begging for more. Soon his own voice was doing the same, and Sebastian was swallowing him down to the base, making him cry out.

His slender fingers slid into Sebastian's black hair, reveling in the softness and trying to keep that lovely mouth working him as long as possible.

"God…oh god…" Ciel panted, when he was on the very cusp. He threw his head back, intending to spill his seed there and then. Sebastian, however, eased off his suction, and pulled back.

"Why did you do that?!" Ciel gasped, tugging on his hair in frustration.

"Forgive me, young lord, but there is something more…" Sebastian lowered his head even lower than Ciel's member, and Ciel stilled as he felt Sebastian's breath against a place that he had not expected.

"What…are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, though he had an intense suspicion he already knew. As he felt the first flick of that hot wet tongue, he leaned back and groaned, suspicion confirmed. Sebastian's tongue laved at his entrance, teasing it with little probes, and thrilling it by applying long licks against the sensitive flesh. Ciel tossed his head, having never known that place could feel so good when touched. His experience had taught him otherwise. This, however, was incredible.

"That's good, Sebastian…" He breathed, feeling his entrance twitch. The tip of Sebastian's tongue became bolder, and delicately delved forward into the tight ring of muscle. It resisted him as first, though Ciel gasped in pleasure. He persisted, and soon was able to thrust a good length of his tongue inside. Ciel was trembling, gripping the sheets and trying to comprehend the sensations washing over him. He had never, never wanted anything down there before, and now he found he wanted…

"Are you going to…come inside me?" Ciel whimpered after several long moments of Sebastian's oral pleasuring. The demon carefully drew back from his task to look up at Ciel.

"Yes, my lord. Fear not, I shall prepare you well."

"I feel like…" Ciel gasped for the sake of getting more air in his lungs, "you've done that well enough."

Sebastian smiled and lifted himself up onto his knees. He began pulling off his shirt, and Ciel's mouth watered at the sight of his wiry, muscled body. When he opened his pants, his excitement was so hard that it stood upright against his abdomen. Ciel gulped; it was considerably larger than Alois' had been. Sebastian saw the flicker of fear in his master's eyes, and carefully laid down beside him to cradle his head.

"I won't hurt you." He said, kissing Ciel's forehead. "I won't hurt you," he promised again, kissing the bridge of his small nose, "I won't hurt you." He repeated yet again, kissing the panting lips. He held Ciel like that for another moment before pulling away and kneeling between Ciel's parted legs. He pulled them up to rest against his chest, the delicate ankles resting against his strong shoulders. Ciel's breath hitched at the feel of his intensely hot flesh against his legs. Sebastian began slicking his own cock with the liquid excitement pouring from the head, and placed his wet tip to Ciel's opening. The boy bit his lip, waiting. Sebastian turned his head and kissed Ciel's ankle, sucking on it gently. The boy giggled, his leg twitching in response.

"I'll be so gentle, master." Sebastian promised, and very slowly, pushed forward.

(TBC heehee aren't I evil, stopping there?)


	6. Chapter 6

Gentle or not, Sebastian's slight movement did cause Ciel discomfort. He winced as Sebastian ever so carefully sunk the tip of his erection into his body. He was still sore from Alois misusing him, and his flesh stung. Ciel did not complain, however, but bit his lip and tried his hardest to relax. Sebastian had known Ciel far too long to ignore his signs of pain. He leaned forward, breathing carefully himself to restrain the innate urge to drive himself forward into the hot flesh. He slipped his long arms under the boy's slim shoulders and laced his hands behind his neck.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Sebastian murmured, kissing Ciel's face and stroking his neck. "You're doing beautifully…"

Ciel felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not really doing anything." He whispered, trying to relax his body even more.

"Details, details…" Sebastian breathed against his temple, kissing him. His hand dropped down between Ciel's legs, and carefully wrapped around his member, which was only half-hard now. He teased it back to life with his fingers, gentle and slow like everything else he was doing this night. Ciel squirmed, his eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure, and his body managing to take in more of Sebastian. Finally, a few long seconds later, Sebastian gave a small groan.

"I'm in, master. I'm sheathed in you at last. Oh, you feel so hot…trying to melt me…"

"Well, you feel like a…a…" Ciel struggled to think, the fullness of the sensation as well as Sebastian's hand on him distracting. "ugn, you just feel huge." Ciel finished simply, tossing his head back as Sebastian began pulling out slowly. Then he eased back in, and the pain was less this time, though it still felt so strange.

"Are you in any pain?" Sebastian asked huskily, letting his free hand stroke Ciel's shoulder.

"Not…really…" Ciel said, as if he wasn't sure himself. "I'm alright. You…you can go faster if you want."

Given free reign, Sebastian obeyed and began to thrust forward with little jerks of his hips. Ciel winced as the head of his member penetrated deeply in his flesh. It was so like what had been done to him before, and yet it was so different at the same time. The sensation was not altogether unpleasant, as opposed to the tearing pain that he remembered from when he was ten. Sebastian's careful preparations had made all the difference. With every quickening thrust within him, Sebastian's cock was beginning to feel very good inside. Ciel was becoming accustomed to its girth, and actually began to like the feeling. Sebastian's hand on his cock helped as well.

"That's…good." Ciel said cautiously, wrapping his trembling legs around Sebastian's waist. The demon sat up on his knees, letting his hand hook one of Ciel's legs and hold it in place. His warm fingers around Ciel's knee made the boy shiver even harder.

"Your skin is soft." Sebastian huffed out, rubbing his fingers against the pale leg a few times. "Inside too, you're so soft and…so warm."

Ciel turned his face to the side in embarrassment of Sebastian's words. His butler watched him fondly, letting his eyes travel down the length of that slim body spread out before him as he stroked it and thrust within it. He was a stunning boy, with his pale skin and the healthy pink flush. His dark hair contrasted so starkly with his skin tone, just as Sebastian's did, and his face was beautiful even while twisted up like this, beneath the pleasure of their tryst. Sebastian thrust even deeper, and felt the clenching around him and saw the widening of Ciel's eyes. Both were signs that he had found what Alois could not; the seat of pleasure buried in the flesh of every man.

"I hate to tell you this," Sebastian said breathlessly, giving a few tight, short thrusts and making Ciel yelp, "but Alois was not lying when he spoke about this spot. He was just unable to reach it as I can."

"I can't believe…" Ciel gasped, then abandoned the sentence when Sebastian began snapping his hips forward repeatedly, hitting that spot so rapidly that it felt like lightning shooting through him and up into his cock. He felt himself throbbing in Sebastian's tight hand, and he groaned loudly, lifting up off the bed to seek more, more, more…

"Lovely master…" Sebastian said, leaning down again, releasing Ciel's leg and letting that hand cup the side of Ciel's face. The boy leaned into his palm, actually giving it a hasty, breathy kiss. His eyes squinted open, and stared right up into Sebastian's. They were narrow with pleasure, shimmering with tears, and entirely…exquisite. "Oh master…" Sebastian repeated, releasing Ciel's cock and throwing himself forward to cover the boy completely, wrapping him up close in his arms and thrusting uncontrollably. That single look had struck his heart, and snapped his tolerance. They were both groaning, Sebastian's deep rumble offsetting Ciel's lighter, panting sounds.

Time seemed to briefly pause for them, as the sheer beauty of what they were sharing together washed over them and coated them in happiness. The next second, Ciel was clamping around Sebastian with his body and his little arms, crying out as he spilled out his violent pleasure hot and wet against them both. Sebastian gave an uncharacteristically high-pitched whimper, and thrust in even faster for another split-second before he too released into Ciel's quivering, tight body.

The time that passed after that could have been long or short. It was hard to gauge when two intimately connected beings lay side by side, kissing gently and stroking fondly, faces soft and words unneeded. Fingers touched cheeks and hair, lips caressed temples, necks, and each other tenderly. Breathing was calm and even, exchanged between loving kisses.

Ciel felt tired, extremely tired, and more content than he had ever been in his life. He responded to Sebastian's touches and kisses like he was in a dream, a wonderful dream where life was soft and kind, wrapping him up in comforts that he had never known. All thought had left him the moment Sebastian laid them in this bed. There was no need to work things out, no mysteries to solve, no enemy to fight. All that was left was Sebastian, and Ciel knew that this would be the last time his butler took him to bed. And he was never more at peace about anything.

After an uncountable amount of time, Sebastian pulled back, leaning up to look down at Ciel. The boy stared up at him with eyes that were heavy with weariness, but filled with a quiet acceptance. Sebastian smiled down at him, and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Are you prepared, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel gave the softest and dearest of smiles, and closed his eyes, nodding slowly.

"Any last words…or requests to make of me," Sebastian's voice actually broke a little and he found that he had to blink back the first genuine tears he could ever remember, "my young master?"

Ciel lay there for a second or two before he spoke very softly,

"Hold my hand."

Sebastian laced their fingers together, bringing the smaller hand up to his lips and placing a firm kiss to the knuckles, then holding it to his chest.

"I cared for you deeply, my young lord. I wish…I wish for you to know that."

Ciel did not answer, but his gentle smile widened a bit deviously. Sebastian found himself chuckling as well, and decided that the time was ripe; he needed to do this now.

He ran his free hand across Ciel's bare chest, feeling the warmth of his flesh one last time, letting his palm rest against the lively beating of his heart. He leaned down over that hand, and laid his mouth to Ciel's skin, right above his heart. He kissed tenderly, planting the taste of the beloved boy's flesh deep in his memory. Then he exhaled, and then drew in a long, deep breath. Ciel flinched slightly as his soul separated from his heart. The gleaming essence shot upward through the boy's chest into Sebastian's waiting mouth, and the demon's body began to tremble violently as he savored the most sublime meal he had ever tasted. Sweeter than the richest chocolate, bitter like blood and spicy like life, dark as ink and bright as day, smooth like silk or velvet and rough like rock, sad as death and joyful as birth …his master…The sheer pleasure of the boy's soul took Sebastian over and he felt the energy shoot through him like a bullet, chasing away the incredible ache of hunger that had left a deep hollow within him for years. He felt like he was being filled to the brim with liquid brilliance, the emptiness being swallowed by the fullness of a soul that was more vibrant than any words could describe.

Sebastian shed his human form as the soul filled him more and more. He spread out his trembling black wings as he felt the energy rise to the tip of every feather. He kept hold of Ciel's limp hand as his own sprouted long nails and grew. His fangs pierced the skin his lips still clung to against the boy's silent chest, the taste of blood only a passing pleasure in the flood of bliss flowing from Ciel's soul. When every last corner of his being had been filled to the brim, there was still a small amount left swirling around in the demon's mouth. It was so sweet that he was nearly sickened by it. Sebastian felt dizzy with the intensity of it, and found himself choking slightly on that last, sugary mouthful. When he coughed, he felt to his relief the morsel leave his mouth and he jerked back, stunned by the incredible moment and needing to rest. He flattened his wings against his back and laid his body beside Ciel's, feeling the thrumming of power through every fiber from what he had just consumed. He was breathing hard, his hand shaking within Ciel's and his eyes closed. He managed to lean forward and lay his head against Ciel's, careful that his short demon horns did not damage his lovely skin. The world was tilting away, but Sebastian held on to his little master's body, letting it anchor him, even with the life departed from it and thriving within his own.

For several long moments he lay still, panting heavily and catching his breath. When he began to recover, he felt a slight twinge within him. He would have to take care of his master's body. He couldn't just abandon it. He reached up blindly to cup Ciel's face. He could not bring himself to look down and see the lifelessness that he had seen innumerable times before. Not yet. As he let his fingers caress the soft cheek, he heard…a rustle…and a light touch brushed his wrist.

He froze, his entire body stilling. What was…he leaned up slowly, opening his eyes. Two pools of blue paradise gazed back at him, the small familiar hand petting his own slowly. He honed in quickly, and was aware of the heart beating again beneath the small chest. He felt his breath picking back up.

"How can this be..?" He asked breathlessly, sitting up quickly and straddling the boy, taking his face between his clawed hands and lifting it from the pillow to stare into it. Those eyes were clear, his expression trusting and strangely…innocent.

"Ciel?" He asked quietly. The boy smiled, but said nothing. Sebastian laid his head back down and placed one palm to Ciel's chest. His eyes widened as he sensed it; that small, sweet portion of soul that he had spat back out.

Sebastian's mouth stretched slowly into a fond smile. Only the soul of Ciel Phantomhive would fight to the last minute, reattaching the small remaining piece of itself to his heart and lodging there deeply. The master who gazed back at him now was most likely just a personification of that sweetness, which Sebastian judged to be the love he had experienced in his childhood. There he was, Ciel Phantomhive, robbed of the ability of speech, hate, or bitterness, just smiling up at him like the trusting child he had once been.

"Oh, master…" Sebastian said, kissing his small forehead and hearing the boy giggle, "what shall I do with you?"

THE END

(I'm thinking about writing a sequel, though, so…maybe not the end)


	7. Please Let Me Know What You Think!!!

Ok, I need to rate the reader's opinion: I want to continue this story, and I am thinking I might write it in first person, from Sebastian's POV. I've never written one of those because not everyone enjoys them, but consider the story; Ciel is basically a living doll who is pure emotion, so not much would be going on in his head, whereas Sebastian is the one who left with him, so he would have a TON to consider. I really want to write it in first person, but I wanted to know what popular opinion was. So message me or review and tell me: POV or normal? I'm just curious to know before I get started. Thank you all for your input, it will make production come a lot faster if you comment!

-finnian4ever


	8. Chapter 8

In case anyone is wondering, or still doesn't know; I am writing an epilogue now, and it is called My Child. It's not finished, but thought I should let everyone know in case someone didn't. Thanks for the feedback, by the way, it helped a lot!


End file.
